1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for selectively providing one of a plurality of working surfaces to a person in a wheelchair and more particularly pertains to allowing wheelchair bound people to use working surfaces for eating, writing or the like at a working height which is most comfortable for the particular activity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tables and desks, including tables and desks mountable with respect to a wheelchair is known in the prior art. More specifically, tables and desks, including tables and desks mountable with respect to a wheelchair heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of allowing a person in a wheelchair to have access to a working surface for a wide variety of functions are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 3,515,429 to Bollinger discloses a wheelchair tray attachment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,944 to DeLong discloses a retractable wheelchair tray mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,756 to Purdy et al discloses a wheelchair tray assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,099 to Malone discloses a food and item tray for a walker and a wheelchair.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,685 to Bahm discloses a wheelchair work tray.
In this respect, the apparatus for selectively providing one of a plurality of working surfaces to a person in a wheelchair according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing wheelchair bound people to use working surfaces for eating, writing or the like at a working height which is most comfortable for the particular activity.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved apparatus for selectively providing one of a plurality of working surfaces to a person in a wheelchair which can be used for allowing wheelchair bound people to use working surfaces for eating, writing or the like at a working height which is most comfortable for the particular activity. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.